


Last Orders

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Red Dwarf
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-05
Updated: 2004-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Seamus never ceases to be amazed at the stories one hears in a Muggle pub. The bloke next to him tells one about a mutant cat, and Seamus, duly impressed, buys him a pint. By the end of the evening they're inseparable, stumbling into the street arm in arm, searching for takeaway curry.

"Dave," the man introduces himself as they make their way up to his flat, but all the household charms in the world won't make that place suitable for wizard habitation, so Seamus Disapparates while Dave's in the loo, confident that alcohol consumption is an effective memory modifier.


End file.
